From K Cars to World Champion: The story of Kiva
by k-racer7
Summary: Welcome to the world of Gran Turismo where racing is a way of life. For Kiva, it's always her dream to be racing at the 24 hours of Le Mans with all of the grown men. In this story, she finally gets her chance to be a race car driver. From small beginnings to world champion, come expereince it all from Kiva's point of view.


SOUL ON DISPLAY:

Finally, I decided to post a brand-new story based on the Playstation 3 racing game, Gran Turismo 5. The main character is a female named Kiva. Her goal is to be the top race car driver in the world. Don't be fooled by the simplistic nature of this story, it's going to be way longer than the kid nation story that I just finished! To keep things moving at a decent pace, each chapter will cover 5 in-game days. The story will not be finished until she gets to Level 40 in-game.

Here are a few ground rules before I really start:

No use of online features

No use of the grind ticket trick

No use of cars that are white, sliver, gray or black, because Kiva hates them!

Otherwise, anything else goes!

Chapter 1:

"Come on, get up already. Do you know that you are getting your own car today?" Said, Kevin her little brother. Yeah, I know, I still working on it. As the family ate breakfast, the car delivery guy, Stan came into the driveway with a brand new White Scion FR-S. As the family spoke to Stan, Kiva responded, "Well, I like the car but not the freaking color!" Stan responded, "That's the only color they have left! You can either take it or leave it." Kiva decided to not take the Scion and instead looked for something else. Then, the parents told Kiva that the budget is $20,000 to buy a new car.

They went used car shopping, first to try to get a bargain, but she was opposed to it. After a couple hours of looking at the car dealerships, she found a Blue Toyota Yaris 5-door for $16,380. After much debate among the family, she decided to buy it at 3:00 PM.

After saying her final goodbyes to her family, she drove off in the Yaris into the horizon. But suddenly, Kaz, the creator of Gran Turismo texted to her Droid phone and the message reads "welcome to the world of Gran Turismo, good luck!"

Then she eat dinner by herself, while she was eating, Kaz called her and he told Kiva to meet him by the Autumn Ring.

After a brief 3 lap race, when she won by around 2 seconds, Kiva went to sleep.

The next day, Kaz sent her a pink Go-kart and said, "Great job yesterday, here's a go-kart that you can use at any time for practice and by the way meet me at Grand Valley Speedway for your race!"

After driving all the way to Grand valley, sometimes she wonders why they must drive all the way in their race cars to work or to the race track.

Anyways, she didn't win this 2-lap race, she finished 2nd just .025 seconds behind the come from behind Honda Del sol. She was like, man this car needs more power and better tires.

The next morning, she went to the city itself, and visited the tuning shop. She ultimately bought Sports Hard tires, put a racing spec air filter, revised the Catalytic Converter, and retuned the ECU. The net result, 16 more Horse power.

But another problem soon rises, she needs to get to Japan's Tsukuba circuit for a race, but she's in America. The answer, go to a special private cargo plane to fly the car and herself there! But thank goodness the cargo plane had maps to all of the race tracks in the world, eventually Kiva was able to find where Tsukuba is in Japan.

But when she landed in Tokyo, she was shocked. "I have to drive this far just to get to this race?"

She eventually made it to Tsukuba in the nighttime after a seriously long commute.

She ended up winning the 2-lap race by 4.5 seconds.

After taking a big nap at the hotel near Tsukuba, sometimes she wonders, what the heck are they saying on the TV as she snored all through the night.

The next day, a messenger came by and with a translator by him said that there is a Yaris event at the Fuji speedway which is on the base of Mt. Fuji.

After getting to Fuji Speedway, she saw two Yaris with turbochargers attached to them. She was like, "OH crap, I'm going to be screwed."

But after 3 laps on Fuji, she won the race by 4.7 seconds. Afterwards, the track owner unveiled the prize car, which is a 2003 Toyota Prius, but it was white, so she can't use it. She was thinking to herself "Man, I don't know why I am always getting the white cars, I hate white!"

After sleeping in a Tokyo Hotel, she got up the next day, and Kaz was at the door knocking on it. He said that "there is a track meet at Suzuka Circuit, I suggest stopping there and showing them what you got, but first, you might need to stop by a Tune shop to get some more horse power, just to make life a little less challenging."

Kiva followed his advice and stopped by a tune shop looking for more power. She ended up buying a Stage 2 Turbo and a Stage 1 Engine Upgrade. The net gain was 33 Horse power.

When she arrived at Suzuka circuit, she was thankful that she did stop by a tune shop, these cars have 50-70 more Horse power than her Yaris, but somehow she won the 3-lap race by 7.5 seconds.

Before she went to bed, she checked the used car market over in Tokyo just to look around, but the cheapest car they had was a 1983 Honda City turbo for $10,772, but she only has $4,160 to spend as of now.


End file.
